


La muerte y el niño

by Suicid3_knight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Angels, Apathetic Harry Potter, Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Child Death, Creature Harry Potter, Dark Harry Potter, Demons, Eventual Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Angst, Good Tom Riddle, Horror, Kid Tom Riddle, M/M, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Manipulative Harry Potter, Master of Death Harry Potter, Murder, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Older Man/Younger Man, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Harry Potter, Possessive Tom Riddle, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Purgatory, Sadistic Harry Potter, Sane Tom Riddle, Scared Tom Riddle, Shy Tom Riddle, Souls
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:13:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26261701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicid3_knight/pseuds/Suicid3_knight
Summary: Tom Riddle muere en el frío y triste Orfanato de Lana, sin nadie a su lado a la edad de 6 años.Despierta en un lugar extraño, donde el tiempo no existe y las almas vagan en pena por el purgatorio, una vez más, sin nadie a su lado. La muerte lo encuentra ahogándose en el lago de la pena.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Original Male Character(s), Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	1. Purgatorio

Despertó rodeado por paisajes blancos y negros junto al silencio ensordecedor. Su cuerpo flotaba en un pequeño lago de agua negra, sus extremidades invisibles incluso para él mismo. Los colores no existían en esté sitió de ambiente triste, amargo y doloroso. Los sonidos no llegaban a sus oídos, solo el silencio infinito y amargo. Sus piernas estaban pesadas cuando se movió para salir del lago, su cabeza palpitaba y su visión era borrosa. 

La tierra seca crujió bajo sus pies descalzos y resonó a su alrededor junto a su respiración y sus pasos vacilantes y débiles. 

“¿Hola?” Gritó, dando un paso adelante. “¿Hay alguien aquí?”

El silenció fue su respuesta. Soltando un suspiró tembloroso, Tom  Riddle siguió caminando, siguiendo un pequeño sendero que no parecía llevar a ningún lugar realmente. Las plantas muertas decoraban lo que parecía ser un desierto sin fin, donde solo habitaba la arena seca, pequeños lagos que se podían encontrar luego de horas caminando y algunos cráneos que Tom no miró dos veces. El sol se elevaba sobre él, pero era tan negro como la mayoría del lugar. Tom no sentía el calor, su ropa no se estaba mojando por el sudor y sus labios no se estaban secando, lo que ponía en duda su afirmación anterior de que esto era un desierto. Tom no sabía cómo había llegado a esté lugar, sus recuerdos estaban dispersos en su mente, algunos se autodestruían y otros se recreaban una y otra vez, otros simplemente se hacían a un lado, negándose a ser recreados. El único recuerdo que parecía tener algún tipo de sentido era de hace unos días, cuando fue encerrado en el  ático por la Señora Cole luego de que lo acusaran de matar el conejo de Billy  Stubbs .

Luego de eso, su mente estaba en blanco.

Todo lo que había sucedido antes de que llegará a este lugar parecía haber sido borrado. Tom se detuvo cuando algo crujió bajó sus pies además de la arena. Parpadeó y dio un paso atrás, inclinándose para rebuscar en la arena.

Era un pedazo de papel, áspero contra sus dedos, parecía haber estado bajo  lluvia, aunque Tom dudaba que lloviera en este lugar desolado. 

  * **_Desperté en un sitió descolorido, rodeado por el silenció y con ambiente pesado y amargo, mi cuerpo flotando en un pequeño lago. El sol no llegaba a tocar mi piel y no llegué a dar cinco pasos cuando lo vi; algo que en vida habría calificado como hermoso, como un paraíso. Ahora, lo único que se me viene a la mente es que este lugar es la representación de los pecados que he cometido en vida._**



**_ He descubierto que esté sitió tiene un nombre y solo algunas personas ingresan: lo llaman purgatorio _ ** \--

El aliento de Tom tartamudeó y dejó caer la nota al suelo, su caminata se convirtió en un pequeño trote y el aire dejo de llegar a sus pulmones cuando una vista horrorosa lo recibió.

Un mar gigantesco y rojo abarcaba toda la zona. No había olas, de hecho, se parecía al lago en el que Tom había despertado. 

Pero eso no fue lo horroroso.

Lo horroroso fue los cuerpos que flotaban en el lago, todos demacrados y con extremidades desaparecidas. Tom estaba seguro de que un brazo flotaba por la sustancia tan roja como la sangre, junto a un cráneo y una pierna. El olor a podredumbre inundo sus pulmones y Tom hizo lo único que un niño de 6 años podría hacer.

Gritó.


	2. You love me in my dreams

Tom tomó una respiración temblorosa y su mirada vago por el lago rojo frente a él. El viento sopló de repente y el cabello de Tom se movió con él, una rama que yacía al costado del lago con aspecto frágil y áspero se rompió de pronto y se sumergió en las aguas rojas, fundiéndose con los cadáveres que descansaban dentro. 

Tom se preguntó si este era su castigo por todas las veces que había asustado y lastimado a sus compañeros en el orfanato. Por todas esas ocasiones en las que había robados sus cosas, por esa vez en la que mato el conejo de Billy Stubbs y no sintió culpa ni una sola vez. Por todas esas ocasiones en las que lastimaba intencionalmente a las personas que lo rodeaban y no sentía culpa después. Esos días en los que solo podía sentir envidia y odio hacía los otros  huerfanos que eran tratados con cariño y recibían sonrisas radiantes de las empleadas del orfanato, mientras que él solo recibía sonrisas forzadas y miradas de horror, palabras mordaces y comentarios groseros. 

Se preguntó entonces, mientras miraba una mano cercenada flotando en la viscosa sustancia, cuál sería el castigo de los otros que lo habían atormentado a él. Si el purgatorio existía, eso significaba que el infierno y cielo también lo hacían ¿No? Entonces, ¿Todos los otros huérfanos que lo habían golpeado hasta la inconciencia, que lo habían humillado y denigrado, irían al infierno? ¿Serían torturados por el resto de sus miserables existencias? ¿O recibirían un lugar en el paraíso, donde podrían seguir burlándose de Tom? Soltó un suspiró y froto su brazo distraídamente.

Él prefería verlos pudrirse en el infierno, si era sincero. 

Por qué si él estaba atrapado en un sitió tan espantosamente desolado por tiempo indefinido, entonces ellos no podían obtener algo mejor, no, Tom se negaba a pensar en esa posibilidad. Si Tom se pudriría aquí, ellos debían pudrirse con él, deberían mirar el vacío y lamentarse justo como Tom en este momento. Ninguna de esas sucias ratas merecía algo más que nadar en  sus propias heces .

Tom saltó cuando una mano se colocó en su hombro. Sus ojos se abrieron y, en un momento de torpeza tropezó, cayendo directamente dentro del lago que antes había estado observando. Un gritó ahogado salió de sus labios justo antes de que sus ojos se cerraran para evitar que la sustancia viscosa y rojiza se adentrara en sus ojos, sus labios se fruncieron y sus manos golpearon desesperadamente por salir, por volver a la superficie donde podría tomar el aire delicioso pero amargo que lo rodeaba. 

Entonces lo sintió.

Manos. Miles de manos estaban rasgando sus ropas, rasguñaban su piel tiraban de él hacía abajo, lejos de la superficie. Sus ojos se abrieron con horror y se toparon con los ojos rojos de un cadáver, la piel se estaba desprendiendo y el ser parecía estarle gruñendo mientras lo empujaba hacía abajo, a las codiciosas manos que tocaban y arañaban sin parar, como si quisieran despojar a Tom de todo lo que su cuerpo tenía hasta que solo quedarán huesos y trozos colgantes de piel. Su boca se abrió con un gritó ahogado y una sustancia negra salió de la boca del cadáver frente a él, Tom intentó alejarse, horrorizado, pero la sustancia negra fue más rápida y antes de que Tom se diera cuenta todo se estaba metiendo en su boca tapando sus  vías respiratorias y oscureciendo su visión. 

Su cuerpo perdió todas las fuerzas que había poseído y se dejó llevar, sintiendo de repente el cansancio de lo que había sido la vida. Sintiendo el peso de sus acciones como piedras en sus entrañas, el peso de sus palabras, sintiendo de repente toda la culpa que no pudo sentir mientras  aún estaba vivo. 

Pero la culpa era lo máximo que Tom  Riddle podía sentir. No había arrepentimiento en él, Jamás lo habría, solo un pequeño atisbo de culpa que era inducido por la extraña sustancia negra que se estaba adentrando en su sistema, manipulando sus recuerdos y pensamientos, adentrándose en su ennegrecida alma y luchando por purificarla. Tom  Riddle no tenía salvación, el ser concebido bajo una poderosa poción de amor quizá le había arrebatado algo tan normal como lo eran las emociones. Así que la culpa ni siquiera era autentica. Solo otra falsedad como todo cuando se trataba de él.

Era un cascara, linda por fuera pero horrible por dentro.

El cadáver fue empujado a un lado de pronto, la sustancia dejo de meterse en su boca y sus vías respiratorias se recuperaron junto a su visión, justo a tiempo para ver a un hombre nadando hacía él a gran velocidad. El hombre tomo una de sus manos y tiró de su cuerpo arriba, hacía la superficie donde el sol brillaba y el viento soplaba como un suave arrullo. Las manos lo soltaron como si quemara y antes de darse cuenta estaba afuera, tosiendo y tomando tanto aire como pudo, sintiendo la luz del sol contra su piel.

Una mano lo empujó hacía la tierra, Tom se dejó caer aun tosiendo y miró con confusión al hombre que lo había salvado de una segunda muerte segura. Era alto, de piel pálida, vibrantes ojos verdes y rasgos suaves que no podían pertenecer a un hombre mayor de 20 años. Sus labios eran rosados y carnosos, tan apetecibles y de apariencia pecadora incluso para un niño de su edad. Su cabello era largo, llegando hasta las rodillas del extraño, negro por encima de sus hombros y blanco debajo. El hombre era hermoso, pareciendo la representación del diablo mismo, que habían retratado como alguien hermoso y  pecadoramente carismático. Vestía una túnica negra y debajo de está un traje de tres piezas que delineaba su figura pequeña y delicada. 

“Tom  Riddle , ¿Verdad?” Preguntó, con voz  impaciente . 

Tom asintió  débilmente . 

“Muy bien Tom, necesito que me respondas una pregunta. ¿Tragaste una sustancia negra mientras estabas allí abajo?”

“Yo...no pude evitarlo ...” Murmuró , frunciendo el ceño cuando su voz salió rota. “Esa...esa cosa me tomo por sorpresa.”

El hombre asintió con rapidez y se puso de pie. Tiró de la mano de Tom hasta que el niño se puso de pie y no espero ni un segundo antes de comenzar a caminar, tomando en su camino un objeto de gran punta filosa que Tom reconoció poco tiempo después.

Era una guadaña.

“¡Espera! ¿¡A donde me llevas!?” Gritó, frenético mientras lo arrastraban hacía el mismo lago en el que había despertado. “¿ Quién eres?”

El hombre le dio una mirada rápida.

“Responderé a tus preguntas luego, Tom. Por ahora tenemos que apresurarnos si no queremos que tu alma sea consumida por el demonio que se metió en tu cuerpo.”

Tom sintió sus rodillas debilitarse.

“¿Demonio?” Tom preguntó, con voz pequeña y asustada. 

“Si, el purgatorio está lleno de esos. Ese lago en el que caíste antes está repleto de almas que no tienen salvación, que han hecho cosas imperdonables en vida y fueron condenadas a convertirse en nada. Uno pensaría que el purgatorio es exclusivamente para almas que buscan el perdón o que están sentenciadas a pasar el resto de sus existencias en él, pero la verdad es que el purgatorio es un infierno para algunos y un paraíso para otros. Ese lago es la pena y la culpa personificadas, arrastra a cualquiera allí y nunca los deja salir. “

Riddle se sacudió de miedo y apretó la mano del extraño, las ganas de salir del desolado lugar más grandes que nunca ahora. El hombre los arrastro hacía el pequeño lago y uso su guadaña para aparecer una puerta decorada con largas serpientes y cuervos. 

“No estaba planeado que vinieras aquí. "Soltó de pronto, volteándose para observarlo. “Se suponía que irías directo a mi mansión, pero al parecer los segadores que envié para recoger tu alma eran...ah, inútiles. Me encargaré de ellos tan pronto como pueda. Pero, de todas formas, considera esto una lección. Nunca debes acercarte a los lagos rojos, ¿Entendiste, Riddle?”

“S-si, entiendo.”

Asintió complacido y abrió la puerta.

El olor a tierra mojada y el aroma dulzón pertenecientes a plantas que Tom no reconoció lleno sus fosas nasales y por primera vez sintió su cuerpo relajarse, su mente aclararse y los temblores abandonarlo junto al miedo. 

Entró sin dudarlo cuando lo empujaron.

La vista de  una hermosa mansión lo recibió junto a los  jardínes más hermosos que jamás allá visto, miles de flores lo rodeaban y la lluvia entro en contacto con su piel, la tierra mojada manchó sus pies descalzos y Tom disfrutó de todas y cada una de las sensaciones, aferrándose a ellas a pesar de que ya las había experimentado antes.

De algún modo se sentían mucho más valiosas que antes.

“Bienvenido a las tierras celestiales, Tom  Marvolo Riddle .”El extraño cantó, mirándolo con penetrantes ojos verdes. “Mi nombre es Harry, y seré tu  guardián a partir de ahora.”


	3. Purificación (O un intentó de ella)

Harry los guio por un sendero de piedras hasta una reja que daba paso a un pequeño jardín de césped recortado, grandes árboles de cerezo, lirios, claveles y flores que Tom nunca había visto antes. Una pequeña fuente estaba a un costado del jardín junto a unas escaleras que daban a un banco pequeño en el que un gran gato negro descansaba perezosamente, moviendo su cola de un lado a otro. La reja grande y de color  grisáceo se cerró detrás de ellos y Harry camino hacía una gran puerta de madera con detalles en hierro y la abrió, haciéndose a un lado para que Tom entrará.

Pero Tom estaba demasiado fascinado por el hermoso jardín que los rodeaba, por el aroma dulzón de las flores y el césped mojado que le hacía cosquillas en la planta de sus pequeños pies. 

“Tom. “Harry llamó, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro. “Podrás visitar el jardín más tarde, tenemos que entrar ahora. “

Harry lo arrastró lejos del jardín y Tom se lamentó en silenció cuando el césped bajo sus pies fue remplazado por madera reluciente de un hermoso color negro. La cocina tenía muebles lujosos y de colores oscuros, una cocina a gas y un refrigerador bastante extraño de dos puertas. Las ventanas estaban abiertas y las cortinas se movían por el viento, la madera crujió bajo los pies de Harry y Tom, el sonido sonando en la habitación. 

“Por aquí. “Harry murmuró, saliendo de la cocina.

Las paredes de la mansión estaban adornadas por retratos en movimiento que saludaron a Tom cuando paso, muebles lujosos, lámparas de aspecto antiguo y puertas de madera oscura. Alfombras de un hermoso color verde esmeralda y paredes pintadas de colores oscuros. Para Tom, que había crecido en un orfanato escasamente decorado y lleno de madera podrida y  moo pintando las paredes, todo lo que lo rodeaba ahora era digno de apreciar. Se sentía como un príncipe en un castillo, rodeado de tantas bellezas y cosas que jamás había tenido el placer de observar antes. 

La túnica negra de Harry ondeo detrás de él cuando caminaba, el cabello de Harry se movió con el viento y Tom sintió sus manos picar por la necesidad de tocar el hermoso cabello blanco. Se preguntó si sería suave, como la piel de Harry cuando lo había tomado de la mano. Si tendría mismo aroma dulzón de las flores en el jardín y si haría que Tom se sintiera relajado. Incapaz de detenerse, Tom extendió una de sus temblorosas manos y tomo un largo mechón del cabello blanco en su mano y se maravilló con la suavidad de esté. El cabello de Harry se sentía como seda contra su palma sucia y áspera y Tom apretó y olfateo, quedando una vez más maravillado con el aroma.

Harry lo miró extrañado, pero no alejó su cabello del agarre de Tom, si no que soltó una risa burlona y permitió que el niño acariciara y apretara tanto como quisiera. Tom se aferró al cabello de Harry mientras seguían caminando, todo lo demás quedo en segundo plano y toda su atención se depositó en la suavidad contra su mano.

Tanto así, que se perdió el momento en que los pies de Harry se detuvieron frente a una puerta de aspecto demacrado y viejo, tan diferente a las elegantes puertas de antes. Se perdió la mirada oscura con la que Harry lo miró antes de abrir la puerta, como las manos del hombre se apretaron en su guadaña y como los hermosos ojos verdes se oscurecieron. 

Tom lloró cuando Harry apartó su cabello de su mano y lo empujó dentro del cuarto, la oscuridad lo rodeo junto al aire pesado y Tom soltó un gritó ahogado cuando una oleada de miedo, de  **_ horror,  _ ** lo golpeó, sus ojos se abrieron y sus extremidades comenzaron a temblar al mismo tiempo que su mente le gritó que corriera fuera del cuarto, que volviera al jardín donde todo era perfección y nada podía hacerle daño. Algo comenzó a sacudirse salvaje dentro suyo y Tom dio dos pasos temblorosos hacía atrás antes de detenerse cuando una mano se colocó cuidadosamente en su hombro y uno aliento caliente choco contra su oreja sensible.

“No puedes escapar de esto, Tom  Riddle . “Harry ronroneó, rodeando su cintura con dos largos brazos. “Haznos todo más fácil a ambos y  quítate la ropa, ¿Sí? Se un buen niño para tu guardián, cariño. “

Tom se sacudió contra el agarre de Harry y gritó cuando la habitación se ilumino y sus ojos se posaron en un estanque, de gran tamaño y rebosante de una extraña sustancia blanca. La cosa dentro suyo se sacudió con más fervor y antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo Tom estaba corriendo hacía la puerta, jadeando y  a punto de entrar en pánico si no  salía del cuarto con ambiente pesado.

Pero la puerta se cerró y Harry soltó una risa, alta y oscura que envió escalofríos por la espalda de Tom. El aire se escapó de sus pulmones y la cosa se movió  aún más fuerte, rompiendo costillas y luchando por escapar.

“Tom. “La voz dulce lo llamó, los mismos brazos volvieron a rodearlo y Tom gritó aterrado. “No te gustará jugar al gato y al ratón conmigo, Tom. Suelo ser muy... **_ violento  _ ** en juegos como ese.”

Las manos que antes habían frotado cariñosamente su abdomen se convirtieron en filosas y negras garras que rasgaron su ropa sin piedad, exponiendo su piel pálida al frío de la habitación. Tom volvió a gritar dañando sus cuerdas vocales y se sacudió con más fuerza en su intento de escapar del agarre de Harry y de las garras que lo despojaban de su ropa. Harry tarareó y rio, como si se estuviera divirtiendo en base al pánico de Tom. En algún momento, el miedo se convirtió en ira, ferviente y caliente que corría por sus venas y se llevaba su razonamiento. Sus propias uñas crecieron y Tom las clavo con fuerza en los brazos de Harry, cavando agujeros profundos y sangrantes en los brazos pálidos que lo retenían en contra su voluntad. 

“¡No, no, Harry, no quiero esto! ¡Para, POR FAVOR PARA!” Tom lloró, sacudiéndose con más fuerza cuando Harry le quitó la última prenda y lo arrastró hacía el estanque .” Harry...”

“Intentare hacer esto lo más agradable posible. “Harry murmuró en su oído, remplazando sus garras con manos suaves.

Tom calmó su respiración agitada y tembló cuando su piel entró en contacto con el agua blanca del estanque. Las manos de Tom se aferraron a Harry y el niño soltó un suspiró tembloroso. 

Entonces se dio cuenta de algo que había pasado por el alto en medio de su pánico. 

Harry estaba desnudo. Y fue tan hermoso, que por un momento Tom se sintió bendecido por tener el inmenso placer de observar la obra de arte que era su guardián. Tan pálido como el agua en la que se sumergían, de rasgos suaves y pezones rosados, caderas pequeñas y delicadas y muslos firmes y rellenos. Tom se sintió cegado, sus ojos se deslizaron por el hermoso cuerpo y Tom tomó nota de cada marca que manchaba la piel lechosa, de cada extraño tatuaje que sus ojos encontraban. Apenas registro la risa burlona que su guardián soltó y como el hombre comenzaba un canto suave y de voz profunda que Tom no escucho.

Estaba hipnotizado, sus manos picaban por la necesidad de tocar, de marcar la piel con sus propias marcas. La cosa dentro suyo estaba  aterrada pero extrañamente atraída a la vez, quería huir, pero no sin antes marcar al hombre. 

Y Tom cedió. Se arrastró hacía adelante y acaricio con una mano temblorosa el abdomen de Harry, fascinado con la suavidad con la que su palma se encontró.

Y la cosa dentro suyo gritó.

‘ **_ ¡No, niño estúpido! _ ** ’ Rugió, moviéndose con más fuerza. ‘ **_ ¡Esto era lo que él quería, mortal ingenuo! _ ** ’

Tom parpadeó confundido y miró hacia arriba, buscando los brillantes ojos de Harry, que seguía riendo como si hubiera visto lo más gracioso del mundo y no pudiera parar de reír. Los ojos verdes estaban oscurecidos con un extraño brilló que Tom nunca había visto antes.

Lo hizo sentir asustado. 

“Lo primero es lo primero, entonces. “Harry murmuró, obsequiándole una sonrisa de dientes blancos.

Y justo cuando Harry extendió una mano brillante hacía él, Tom presionó su palma con más fuerza contra el pecho de su guardián y sintió algo extraño acumularse en la punta de sus dedos, pidiendo permiso para salir. La cosa dentro suyo gritó extasiada y aterrada a la vez  e insulto y alabo a Tom en partes iguales.

‘ **_ Si, ¡Si,  _ ** **_ déjalo _ ** **_ salir, vamos, mortal estúpido,  _ ** **_ déjalo _ ** **_ salir!’ _ **

Y Tom lo hizo.

Y Harry soltó un gritó de sorpresa y horror cuando su piel ardió y una marca floreció, grande y en tinta negra.

Todo se volvió negro después.

Despertó horas después, en una cama de colchón suave y sábanas blancas que le brindaron calidez y comodidad. La habitación estaba oscura y silenciosa y el aire era cálido, agradable e hizo que Tom se sintiera somnoliento. La cosa dentro suyo estaba en silencio, Tom ni siquiera podía sentir su presencia y eso lo hizo sentir ligero, feliz, de hecho.

Con un suspiró, se deslizó fuera de la cama y parpadeó cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba vestido con un pijama verde de seda, suave contra su piel. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro y camino con pasos entusiasmados hacia la puerta, dispuesto a buscar a Harry.

Se sentía como en casa.

Los pasillos estaban silenciosos y oscuros cuando Tom salió de la habitación, pero la puerta de una de las habitaciones estaba entreabierta y la luz estaba encendida, por lo que Tom se dirigió allí. Sus pasos resonaron en la silenciosa mansión y Tom se sintió brevemente incomodo por el silencio sofocador antes de enterrar el sentimiento lo más profundo que pudo y abrir por completo la puerta de la habitación.

Los ojos verdes se clavaron en él tan pronto como entró, una sonrisa le fue dirigida y el niño la devolvió, parpadeando cuando una  repentina sensación de pánico lo invadió. 

De repente podía sentir a la cosa dentro suyo y podía escuchar sus gritos, todos de pánico y horror cuando Harry le hizo una seña para que se acercará, aun sonriendo. El largo cabello de Harry estaba suelto y tocaba el suelo, Tom se aseguró de no pisar los rizos blancos y se detuvo a unos pasos de Harry.

Tom se preguntó  por qué no le hizo caso a la cosa segundos antes,  porque no huyo de la habitación tan pronto como vio el estado de ánimo oscurecido de Harry. Una mano se levantó y dedos largos y elegantes tomaron su mentón y se clavaron en sus mejillas, apretando con fuerza mientras los ojos furiosos de Harry lo miraban.

“Escúchame bien, Tom, porque no me gusta tener que repetirme para nadie. “Murmuró, inclinándose para quedar más cerca de Tom.  ”Aunque encuentro tu audacia bastante divertida, lo que sucedió antes no volverá a repetirse. No eres más que un niño que acepte cuidar por simple ah.. **_ compasión _ ** , por decirlo de alguna manera. No tengo la intención de convertirme en una figura paterna ni mucho menos, solo soy tu maestro. Si bien soy consciente de tu retorcida personalidad, me niego a dejar que me marques como lo hiciste en la sala de purificación. De hecho, teniendo en cuenta que estás unido a un demonio por un tipo de lazo bastante... **_ difícil  _ ** de romper, pondré algunas reglas. Toma asiento.”

Harry soltó su mentón y Tom se tambaleó hacia la otra silla, sintiendo sus extremidades temblar. El demonio estaba en silencio, Tom sentía la cautela y la irritación proveniente de la cosa, y Tom  sabía que en parte esos sentimientos eran suyos.

¿Cómo se atrevía Harry a prohibirle hacer algo tan normal como marcarlo? Tom siempre había marcado de distintas formas las cosas que le pertenecían, ya sean seres vivos u objetos. Era totalmente normal que él quisiera marcar a Harry, después de todo Harry era suyo desde el primer momento en que se vieron.

“En primer lugar, acudirás a mí siempre que tengas alguna duda o un problema. De cualquier tipo. Y no, Tom, no es una opción, es una orden. “Tom noto entonces, el papel que estaba sobre la mesa, una pluma estaba sobre el pergamino, escribiendo lo que Harry decía con rapidez. ‘Un contrato mágico.’ la voz dentro de él susurró de pronto, sonando más furiosa que antes. “Bien, en segundo lugar, tienes prohibido hablar de otra persona con lo que te enseñare en las siguientes semanas y años. Sabrás el porqué de esto pronto. “Harry hizo una pausa, esperando pacientemente que la pluma terminara de escribir antes de continuar. “Seguirás todas y cada una de mis ordenes, y siempre me consultarás antes de hacer algo. Nunca le dirás a nadie sobre tu vida humana, de hecho, jamás mencionaras el hecho de que fuiste un humano. Te presentarás como Thomas Mort, aprendiz de la muerte y nada más. Ahora, bien, en las tierras celestiales no solo viven dioses, si no humanos, o más bien almas, suelen ser en mayoría egoístas, asquerosos y en pocas palabras no valen tu tiempo ni el mío. Tienes prohibido interactuar con ellos. Bajo ninguna circunstancia debes acudir a uno, ni siquiera te acercarás a ellos. Piensa en ellos como un tipo de plaga.”

Harry soltó un pequeño suspiró  y ignoró la mirada furiosa que Tom le estaba dirigiendo, Tom se sentía humillado al igual que el demonio dentro suyo, se sentía como una mascota, sin ningún tipo de valor. 

Harry no le parecía para nada agradable ahora. En el poco tiempo que había pasado con él, había descubierto que el hombre que lo había salvado era egoísta, aterrador y casi apático. No le importaba Tom, se  divertía humillándolo y haciéndolo rogar.

“Eso es todo. Añadiremos más reglas en otra ocasión. “Harry tomó la pluma y firmó, antes de pasársela a Tom. “Necesito que sepas, Tom, que cada vez que rompas una de estas reglas serás castigado.”

“¿Castigado? ¿Cómo una  mascota?”Gruñó , apretando la pluma.

Harry soltó una risa.

“Exactamente. Los castigos no serán suaves, de hecho, soy  fanático de humillar a las personas que me desobedecen, y tú no serás la excepción. Por cada regla que rompas, recibirás un castigo. “

Tom se puso de pie tan pronto como termino de firmar, se sentía humillado y furioso, y estaba seguro de que haría una rabieta si seguía viendo la estúpida sonrisa de Harry.

Cuando estaba  a punto de salir del cuarto, Harry lo llamó, aun sonriente.

“Buenas noches, Tom. “Murmuró, jugando con la pluma entre sus dedos. “Que sueñes con los angelitos, cariño.”


End file.
